netherversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kano
Bio An undisciplined but deadly thug, Kano is a killer for hire. His allegiance to the Black Dragon clan has been profitable, though dangerous--exactly the way he likes it. Kano joined Shao Kahn's ranks during the invasion of Earthrealm, forsaking his own realm for personal gain. For his crimes, he is constantly hunted by the Special Forces agent Sonya Blade. Though he enjoys the chase, he knows that one day he will finish her in Mortal Kombat. That day might soon be at hand. Storyline Mortal Kombat Kano is at the first Mortal Kombat tournament, appearing during Shang Tsung addressing all of the kombatants prior to the beginning of the tournament. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Kano is very opportunistic and mostly engages in fights he has an advantage in. Although Kano fights when it best suits him, he is extremely adept in combat and has proven to be a challenge for even the more skilled fighters. What differentiates him from his opponents, however, is his dependence on weapons rather than special powers. He very often uses his signature Butterfly Knives in combat, whether he throws them at the opponent or uses them in hand-to-hand combat. In addition, his eye laser is used often. Another of Kano's special moves is his ability to tuck into a cannonball and propel himself toward his opponents. This has been a signature move of his since the first game. Also, several of his finishers involve him ripping vital organs (or sometimes entire skeletons) out of the opponent's body. Along with the elder Sub-Zero's Spine Rip Fatality, Kano's Heart Rip helped Mortal Kombat garner significant controversy over its violence factor. Movelist Special Moves * Ball: Kano curls into a ball and flies at his opponent. * Down Ball: Kano performs his Ball move from the air to the ground, hitting the opponent if in his way. * Up Ball: Kano aims his Ball move upwards at an aerial opponent. * Knife Throw: Kano throws a knife at his opponent. * Blade Swipe: Kano slashes his opponent with his knife in an upward swing. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Knife Toss: Before executing this Fatality, he slowly walks away from his opponent, as if he were giving up, then he throws both Butterfly Knives into the opponent abruptly. * Heart Rip: Kano's signature Fatality has him ripping the heart out of his opponent's chest, then hoisting the still beating organ in the air in triumph. Sequences Battle Intro ano comes in tossing his knife in the air. He puts it away and gets out his cybernetic heart. As he embeds it into himself, he says, "Good evenin', mate." (if Kano's opponent is female, he'll say, "Hello, my lovely." instead.) Victory Pose Kano leaps high up and stomps on his down opponent in full force. He then gets out a knife but instead of gutting his opponent then, he uses it like a shaving razor. Endings * Mortal Kombat: ''"When Shao Kahn lets Kano live he fails to recognize the resourcefulness of the scheming human. Kano lures Kahn's armies away on a false mission: then nukes them using a stolen weapon. He fights the remaining warriors and finally defeats Kahn himself. Kano's true intention is to take over the souls which Kahn once possessed. But Kano is unable to control the spirits as they escape and attack him. Rumored to have suffered a violent death, Kano was ignorant of the fact that he saved the world that he tried to conquer."'' Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters